The present invention relates to fluid valves for providing a modulated vacuum output signal in response to a rotary mechanical input, and is particularly directed to vacuum regulator valves which receive a rotary mechanical input proportional to the fuel metering angle in a fuel injector of an internal combustion engine and supply a modulated vacuum control signal to associated vehicle equipment, for example, transmissions, and exhaust gas recirculation valves.